


Caught

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted, Lime, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Teens being teens, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky and Nini just acting like horny teens until someone interrupts.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Kudos: 61





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no sex, but I still put mature considering the tone of the fic.

Ricky and Nini crashed onto his front door with Nini’s back on it. She blissfully sighed as she felt his lips make a trail on her neck. She pulled him by his collar to bring him closer.

He temporarily let go of her to unlock his door, but the moment they got in, his lips found hers. “Is your dad home yet?” She managed to slip out despite being breathless. He groans as he continued to make marks across her collarbone. “He won’t be back til later.”

She smirks and removes herself from him causing him to pout. “Let’s go upstairs.” She laughed when she saw how quickly his frown turned into a giddy smile. He ran up to her and picked her up from her front resulting in her making a surprised yelp.

He somehow managed to carry them up to his room without harming either of them and dropped her on his bed. He climbed on top of her, and she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and tenderly caressed them. 

She just stopped just for a moment to admire her boyfriend’s features. She will always envy his natural beauty. He isn’t even aware of how perfectly sculpted his face truly is. His natural loose curls were to die for, and she could get lost in his gorgeous honey eyes. And don’t even get her started on his dimples and jawline. God really does have favorites.

“What’s on your mind babe?” He asks giving her a confused expression. She smiles and brings his face closer to hers. “I’m just appreciating the art work.” He smirked and pressed a kiss against her temple. 

“That’s funny cuz I was doing the exact same thing.” He brings his focus back to her neck leaving small crimson marks, which causes her brain to short circuit. 

She decides to surprise him and rolls them over so that she’s on top. She’s rarely dominant when they get in the mood, but she really wanted to see what it’s like to take over. She cracks a smile when she sees the genuine shock on his face, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

She suddenly whips her shirt off exposing her bra to him. The moment he saw her bare skin, he sat up straight keeping her in his lap. As he rubbed up and down her thighs, he was thinking of how he was extremely thrilled that she has chosen to wear a skirt today.

This time, she makes the first move and finds her lips sucking on his exposed neck. She has to stop herself from giggling when she hears his blissful and lustful sighs. She feels his grip tighten on both sides of her hips, and it’s almost impossible to ignore the friction they were creating between their legs.

She almost loses it when she feels his hands touch her bare hipbones under her skirt. She moves her mouth back to his and they begin to fight for dominance with their tongues. Spoiler alert: Ricky won.

She begins to undo the clasp on her bra-

“Hey Ricky, some of the guys and I were about to- OH. OH MY GOD! FUCK I’M SORRY!” Big Red closes his eyes with his hands while his face began to match his hair.

The lovebirds quickly get off of each other and hide under his comforter. “DUDE!” Ricky yelled at his best friend. Nini bashfully hid herself completely under his covers. 

“I’m sorry you left the front door unlocked and your bedroom door was open and you weren’t answering your texts, so I decided to just physically come here, but I can guarantee you that I will not be doing that anytime soon again.” 

“Dude I’ll meet you guys later. Just get out for now!” Ricky pointed to the direction of the exit. Without another word, Big Red scurried out of there in a blink of an eye. Ricky let out a frustrated sigh and lifted the covers to look at his girlfriend.

“He left.” She slowly took off the covers and noticed they both were embarrassed of their sudden intrusion. “How much do you think he saw?” Ricky grimaces at the thought of Red seeing them being intimate, especially knowing Red knew what a topless Nini looks like now. But knowing how shy she was with her body, he decided she didn’t need to know that.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t see much. You moved under the sheets pretty quickly.” She let’s out a breath of relief. “We really need to be less careless. This is the second time we’ve been walked in on.” He wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to his chest. 

“You’re right. Next time, we have to control our urges and take the time to actually lock doors. Sorry babe, I’ll make it up to you later.” He kisses her head as he rubbed up and down her arm for comfort. She gets up from the bed and locks his door. 

When she turns around to face him, she gives him a suggestive smirk. She unclamps her bra and tosses it to the side. She then climbs on top of his lap.

“Or you could make it up to me now.”

And in a flash, his lips were on hers.


End file.
